


LebleudeFrance

by Cheers1500



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Needs a Hug, Groping, Intersex, M/M, Pregnancy, Slavery, lord kal-el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheers1500/pseuds/Cheers1500
Summary: Kal got the most precious little slave from Gotham
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	LebleudeFrance

**Author's Note:**

> 【Translate by google， might have mistakes. 】

Ducks in autumn become easier to hunt，and with a loud noise the Ducks perched on the surface of the lake took flight, and Kal wiped down the smoking gun with satisfaction.  
“Go, Krypto, ”said Kal, wiping the muzzle of his rifle as the snow-white Hound darted away, surveying the next kill with his eyes narrowed, and the Baron, with a smile on his face, put down his gun, “Still Excellent Marksmanship, Your Highness, ”the man nodded carelessly, not responding much to the flattery, as if sensing his lack of interest, and the Baron Winked at the woman on the other side, the Pretty Girl took the hint and put her hand on the man’s arm. “this is my first time on a hunt. ”The girl smiled, her skin as white as milk, her golden curls resting on her high breasts, to make her look beautiful and pure, no one would have thought she was the most famous prostitute in the city.  
Kal cast a sidelong glance at his innocent blue eyes, and at last, began to take an interest. “I hope the shooting did not frighten you, my dear. ”The Emperor of this country, who had the most handsome face, He just smiles, let the side of the woman become more enthusiastic.  
“Of course not, your majesty I should like to try it myself, ”said the girl, with a Sweet Smile and a tentative twinkle in her blue eyes, and Kal, at last amused, put down the clean gun, looking at the delicate girl in the dress beside him, “So come on, Catherine dear, come on, I’ll show you how to use a gun. ”  
The prostitute was ecstatic. She had never expected Kal to look at her differently. After all, His Majesty had always been aloof, and even his smile was formulaic. Kal wrapped himself around the girl’s soft body and covered her almost entirely with his own. He lifted his pale hand and gave Kate an ambiguous look, making her laugh at the gentle tickle, “hold still, ”he said, whispering in the prostitute’s ear, making the young girl’s face turned pink. “Aim, Yes, at the Foolish Duck who eats only bread—— ”Catherine calmed himself, ignore the men’s breath and the heat of the skin, for she must be the special one, so that she may be her majesty’s mistress —— the slender finger that pulls the trigger, thud, the force of the gun buckled the girl’s soft body, sent her crashing into Kal’s chest, the smoke cleared, the crowd cheered, and a kiss landed softly on Catherine’s forehead, “My Good Girl! ”The breast shook behind him, and the king laughed at his little plaything, and Catherine could not help squinting his eyes, and saw the white hound galloping out again.  
She did it.  
But the joy did not last long, either in a moment of infatuation, or her greed magnified in the kisses of her forehead and in the false cheer of other nobles, the girl turned back, let his amorous blue eyes face up and down her other pair of blue eyes, “Your Majesty, I Do Good? ”  
“Of course, dear, you’re perfect for a beginner, ”the blue eyes reflected in the girl’s rosy cheeks. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll be like a year from now. ”  
“I’m just a little, Dirty Whore, Your Majesty, ”the girl’s Sad Eyes Drooped, “I may disappoint you in a year, after all, I hear that your castle is to be crowned Lady -- A Little Lord of Gotham, well educated. ”  
She waited for Her Majesty’s Tenderness to comfort her, and Catherine’s heart thumped. It was rumored that His Majesty was not satisfied with the marriage, but after General Zod’s Rebellion and Paradise Island’s intention to ally itself with Atlantis, His Majesty was forced to consent to the marriage, Catherine wanted to test the truth of the rumors, after all these days spent together, His Majesty never mentioned the impending marriage.  
But the warmth around her suddenly vanished, and the girl, realizing only too late that there was a terrible silence around her, raised her head in astonishment, and saw Kal’s undisguised annoyance in his eyes and the disdain of the nobles around him, realizing what was happening, she shivered and tried to grab the emperor’s coat, but Kal turned ahead of her and threw the gun at the guard behind her. “I’m tired, ”he announced coldly. “have fun. ”  
‘Your Majesty, ——’ stopped short, apparently because someone behind her had gagged her, which relieved Kal a little, but when he thought of his marriage a month later, he became a little more brooding.  
Kal first met the Wayne Orphans at their 11th birthday party. Gotham was a restless, Dark City, more like a small, independent country than a part of the country because while Wayne was alive, some people in Gotham would have held back, but when they were murdered for robbery, the city became restless, the swelling tempest forced Kal to Deterrence on the occasion of Wayne’s birthday.  
After dealing with a group of Gotham Aristocrats who hide the knife behind the smile, Kal tore off his tie, only to find, in the crowd, the main character of the party, a young boy in a small gray suit, his dark hair neatly combed, the slender figure of the boy looked like a drooping gray iris, while Kal’s stomach lusted after him, his head bent over a jewel in his hand, let him stare at the boy like a hunter and take a sip of wine.  
Fortunately, he didn’t have to do it himself, and the Gotham aristocracy, eager to please him, sent the boy to his bed that very night, the richest man in Gotham, the noble little count was just a more expensive bargaining chip, he thought, as Karl threw himself upon it.  
Usually, he had no interest in children, but he had a strange fascination with Wayne. At first, the boy didn’t understand what was going on. He had a moment of relief when he saw Kal and wanted to say something, but the gag stuck in his mouth and he stammered, He tried to say something, Kal didn’t care for it, he couldn’t wait to rip the boy’s nice little suit apart to reveal the tender softness of a child’s body, “It’s going to be very comfortable, Bruce, ”Kal gently consoled the frightened child, who seemed to understand, and pulled down his pants again.  
The eleven-year-old boy had not yet reached puberty, and his tiny penis hung lovingly between his legs. Kal squeezed it, causing the boy to wriggle and scream, but the boy’s strength was no match for that of an adult, and he was soon brought back by Kal, the man’s fingers went down between his legs, and there was, as the legend had it, another small opening, the Little Earl of Gotham was indeed half a woman, as it was said, and for a moment Kal felt a little strange, he had, of course, fucked half a female a few times, but not so small that, thinking of the tightness of the boy’s body, he breathed heavily.  
A tray of toys and scented oils lay at his side, and Kal pressed the boy’s writhing body into his lap, picking up a bottle of oil in one hand and showering it between Wayne’s legs —— for the first time, of course, the boy wasn’t used to it, and after Bruce had waited on him for six months, he hadn’t bothered.  
His fingers dabbing too much liquid tentatively into the closed labia, but only halfway through, the boy struggled frantically and screamed, and Kal finally became impatient and slapped the little count in the face with his hands, the boy was half knocked out by the vicious slap, and blood came out of his nose.  
“You’d better not annoy me anymore, Bruce, or your steward, I shall be glad to give him no shelter from the Lords of Gotham, ”he whispered in the boy’s ear, and Bruce rolled his eyes weakly in silence, Kal, whether he heard or not, heaved himself up and spread the boy’s soft legs, as if he had no patience to lubricate.  
The Hole, which had been opened for the first time, showed a deep pink opening and closing, and clear mucus dripped down the hole. Whether it was the boy’s bodily fluids or lubricant, Kal pulled down his pants, the giant, already hard penis popped out, the thick head of his penis pushed slowly into the soft flesh, and the nearly unconscious boy woke up with his legs spread wide open because of the pain, the raw vulva is invaded by a penis that adults may not be able to bear, Bruce’s voice is barely audible from behind the cloth, his tiny body tenses, and his Blue Eyes Roll Up a little, a large tear came from his eye-socket, and he let himself in again, and the blood gushed out of the Little Boy’s stretched-out hole, dripping on the sheet, and the King smacked his lips in displeasure.  
Though not satisfied, Kal knew that this was the boy’s physical limit, and he didn’t go on, after all, he only wanted to fuck the little count, not kill him, but the boy’s hole was tight enough, the Little Count’s pale face, his blue eyes fixed on one spot, silently shedding tears as Kal began to straighten and thrust, more blood flowing from where the two men had joined, the little body trembled from being dried, and Kal almost thought he was going to die, but for his occasional whimpering and whimpering.  
The first time was always a bit of a disappointment, with the first half of the penis squeezed and sucked by a tight, Juicy Vagina, and the second half hanging in the air, making Kal a little irritable, he fucked the Little Count and ejaculated inside, after the flaccid penis was pulled out, the boy remained motionless, lying on the bed with his legs wide open. The tender vagina had been deformed, unable to close for a moment, and blood and semen were pouring out.  
Kal frowned at the boy on the bed and thought of the palace’s collection of wooden penises, Available in various sizes, and which the little count might have worn and changed every day to suit his size, and which proved to be correct, bruce was gifted enough to eat his entire penis just a year later, That day, he was so excited that he fucked the 12-year-old boy down all night, and giving Bruce a pile of reward the next day, and a jewel-encrusted dildo made of gold and silver, just in case his lecherous little slave gets lonely in his office.

He didn’t bother to think about it the next morning. He knew someone would take care of it for him, and he was smart enough to keep quiet about it?  
He played in Gotham for a few days with half-truths, lulled the nobles into a false sense of security, and planted his forces in the territory. He did not think of the young count when he set off, but on the night before he left, he suddenly remembered that young body, decided to bring the beautiful boy back to the castle.  
The Lords of Gotham were surprised, but supportive, and Kal knew that they thought he was a loose cannon who only wanted to take the Little Earl Back for a fling, but none of them were stupid enough to think that the Little Earl was in Metropolis, there won’t be a single Gothamite to intervene and kill the Little Earl before he comes of age.  
Wayne’s butler was a clever man. He might not have known that his child had been brutally deflowered and would one day be a slave, but he clearly sensed something was wrong, the man tried to stop his young master from being taken away, but under the weight of Gotham and the mighty cogs of the Crown, his resistance seemed small and futile, and finally, the boy himself consoled the butler by pressing his ear against it, the butler helplessly put down both arms, the facial expression also for a moment gray decrepitude several years old.  
Reluctantly, the boy gets into the carriage, far from the land that gave birth to him and the only person he cares for until Kal promises that if he obeys, nothing will happen to his butler, he could even keep the Wayne family fortune from the covetous aristocracy. Bruce didn’t care what it was, but he couldn’t afford to lose Alf again.  
The servants lovingly delivered the King’s new toy to his carriage, and the boy saluted Kal gracefully, his young body caged in a dark gray overcoat, taller but thinner than a boy of his age, his face was pale from the previous day’s rape, and the Pale Light from the window of the carriage hit him on the Pretty Face, leaving his blue eyes misty and evocative of the continuous clouds.  
It was a long walk, and Kal, who was a little bored, put down his glass, and “kneel, ”as he had done for the first time, and instead of resisting and bewildering, the boy obediently knelt, his fine overcoat hanging on the floor, like a bird with a broken wing.  
“You know what will happen if you come with me, don’t you, Wayne? ”The boy looked up, his eyes almost as if it were going to rain. “Yes, my Lord. ”He said calmly, his face determined not to look like that of a child whose parents had only been dead for a few years, Kal smiled contentedly. He tapped his finger. “I can protect you until you come of age when you can choose to return to Gotham and take back what is rightfully yours, but for a few years, you will serve me at my expense. Do you understand, Wayne? ”  
The boy was a little tense, but he maintained his firm expression. “It’s not enough, ”he said hoarsely. “I have to learn. You, Will, Teach Me Everything, Power, management, war. ”Kal was finally amused, he didn’t think the Little Lord would have the nerve to bargain with him, he was only trying to protect the next lord of Gotham, lest it becomes a place of resistance, and by the way, a pretty little slave for himself, but think about it, if the young Earl of Gotham had been entirely a lord whom he had taught and grown-up according to his will, it would have given him greater control over Gotham and excited him.  
But he did not show it, and the King merely raised his eyebrow and pretended to be insouciant. “With Your Body? ”He said contemptuously. “It is not even worth your life. I can have as many of you as I want. ”  
“But none of them are Bruce Wanye, ”the boy’s eyes were like jewels. “You want Gotham, all of it, but Gotham always obeys its people. You Have Me, you have Gotham. ”  
The boy was smart enough, and by the time Kal realized it, He's got some erection in his penis, and he stared at the young, thin body as if he could now see the magnificent man he had trained to be, “Even when you’re sitting on my penis, you want to learn? ”  
The boy looked a little pale again, but he nodded fearlessly. “Even when I serve you, I will learn from you. ”  
Kal laughed. “Then from now on, take your clothes off. ”  
The Little Count opened his eyes wide with surprise as if he had not expected it to begin now, and Kal watched him take a deep breath, then with a trembling hand he untied the button and took off his clothes piece by piece.  
It was a little slow, but Kal did not press him, for he knew it was the first time, and that the little count would get used to it when he had done more, and the boy hesitated as he took off the last of his underwear, and his pale face flushed, “take it off quickly, ”Kal ordered, “But if you regret it now, I can send you back to Gotham. ”  
“No. ”The boy bit his lip and slowly pulled down his underwear. The child’s penis was young and pink and slightly erect, Kal said to himself that the little count was naturally horny, as the boy slowly folded his pants, on the pile of laundry at the side.  
“This is the first lesson I teach you, the Way You Treat Me, ”said Kal coldly. “Bow Your Head. Do Not Look at me. You may only look at my face when I command you. ”The boy bowed his head submissively, an attitude that pleased the king, “Spread your legs as far as you can, but keep your lower legs together so that others can see your vagina. ”  
“Others? ”The boy caught the word sensitively, raised his eyes to the king, and was whipped to the waist by a soft whip. The boy shrieked and curled up.  
“Don’t forget your rules. I didn’t ask you to look up at me. ”Kal fiddled with the whip coldly, which had been provided since he decided to take the little count with him. “Kneel, boy, or you’ll get another. ”  
The boy was on his knees, breathing, and it was obvious that he was in pain and humiliation, but he kept his legs open, exposing his vagina, but with the penis hanging down in front of him so it wasn’t clear, and Kal was a little disappointed that, after all, it was the road, when he returned to the castle, he was able to hang the young count’s penis on a chain. “Surely you will do more than serve me, ”said the King, putting his troubles behind him, “You are my props for entertaining my guests and my currency for trade at the dinner parties of foreign ambassadors and local dignitaries, ”he said with a smile as he saw the Little Count Blush and tremble, “Don’t feel bad. You were just born into Wayne’s family. Other boys your age with vaginas have been sophisticated whores since they were six years old. ”  
The Little Count’s face grew pale again, his thick lashes drooped to hide the last blue, “Put your hands up, put them behind your head, and Lift Your Chest. ”The Whip struck the ground slightly twice, and the boy raised his hand quietly and obediently, to reveal their naked bodies.  
“Well, learn to keep it that way, or I won’t Be Happy, ”Kal said, glancing at the scene, which taught the basic kneeling posture of a semi-female slave, those boys with a vagina who was often sold into slavery, There were people who wanted to give Kal two slaves, but they were rejected by Kal because he suspected that they were spies.  
“Do You Blow Job? ”asked the king calmly. “how many times have you eaten a man’s penis? ”He knew, of course, that the Little Count was a virgin, but he asked deliberately.  
“I haven’t, ”stammered the boy, adding wisely, “Master. ”  
Kal raised his eyebrows and marveled at the young Count’s intelligence, but he said nothing. “No, haven’t you eaten your uncle’s? Don’t you have two uncles? ”The young count was silent, but he squeezed his hand. “what about your father’s? ”He heard a malevolent question. “Haven’t you ever eaten your Daddy’s, either, Bruce? ”  
The Boy forgot all his instructions. “Stop It! ”He growled. “How Dare You Insult My Father! ”  
The Whip came down hard, and Kal hit him hard. The boy resistant at first, but then he collapsed into a ball and sobbed. The small carriage was filled with the sound of the Whip hitting the flesh, the little count’s emaciated body was streaked with blood, which ran down the scar to the soft carpet.  
“Lesson Number Two, never defy me, Bruce, ”Kal said grimly, pulling the boy’s hair, “If you can’t Take It Now, how can you convince others that you have lost your will to fight and are no longer a threat to Gotham? ”  
Wet blue eyes looked at him, and the boy wheezed out a reply, “I 'sorry··········· My Master. ”  
Kal put the boy down, sat back down, looked down at his thin, trembling body, and ordered, “Open mouth. ”The boy obeyed as quietly and quickly as he could, and Kal unzipped his pants, the long-held penis immediately popped out and hit the boy in the face. The little count was a little alarmed, but he did not dare to move. He simply remained in the kneeling position.  
Kal smacked the boy on the cheek with his penis, leaving a wet, sticky mark on his face. “Hold it. ”  
Bruce opened his mouth and obediently sucked in his penis. The boy’s mouth was soft and hot, as comfortable as another wet hole. Kal was more comfortable and stiffer. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and commanded, “Eat it. Eat it deep in your mouth. ”  
Bruce sobbed. He was not used to the taste of his mouth. It was huge and hard. The boy’s jaw was so sore that he had to swallow half a stick, the drool drips down the corner of his mouth.  
The king frowned, knowing, of course, that it would not be practical to ask the boy to do a Deep Throat the first time, but he was so irritated by sexual desire that he just wanted to squeeze his lower mouth. “Move your tongue, ”he said impatiently. “Don’t be a log. ”  
The boy obeyed, moving his tongue as mechanically and uncertainly as he could, not knowing where to lick it, but licking it instinctively, with the tip of his penis pressed against the boy’s throat and occasionally thrusting it inward to make him retch, “Put your hand down and hold the rest of the Penis, ”came another command and Bruce was able to lay down his sore arm and, as the King had said, tentatively hold the part of the penis outside the mouth, jerking it back and forth uncertainly, and his tongue was all over the place, but it was his first blow job, and he was so nervous, and everything was so mechanical.  
Kal pushed the little count aside impatiently, watching the coughing boy show no mercy. “Fuking a stone is better than fuking you, ”he said wearily, his huge penis dripping with the boy’s Drool, “Lick it like your favorite candy, Do you understand? ”  
The little count knelt quickly, and he had learned this, Kal thought. “Please let me try again, master, ”the boy said in a low voice, his mouth red and swollen.  
“Come on, but this is your last chance, and if you don’t do it right, I’ll throw you out in the convoy and let them take turns teaching you, ”Kal whispered, as the boy shivered, obviously frightened, but he rubbed his hands against the king’s penis and sucked it in. This time his movements became more skillful, and his tongue rolled up instead. He carefully licked every crack in the man’s body with the tip of his tongue. His hands were not idle, the boy seemed to really suck his penis as if it were candy, puffing it out against his cheek, puffing it twice, and then spitting it out, the soft tongue lapped to the side until the entire cylinder was wet, then the penis was sucked back into the mouth, and both hands accelerated, jerking off on the wet lower half, though still not deep in the throat, in this effort, Kal finally came.  
“Swallow it, all of it. ”Just after ejaculating, the boy choked and swallowed only half of it, with the rest of it flowing down his chin and chest. The boy coughed and swallowed the rest of it, the smell made him almost vomit, but he held it in, even scraping semen from his face and body with his fingers in his mouth and swallowing numbly.  
One of these days··········  
“Not bad for the first time, ”Kal said, kicking the boy’s knees, rubbing his vagina, and rubbing the clear mucus from his fingers. “Look at you. You’re even wet. You’re a Born Bitch, Bruce. ”  
“Yes, Master. ”The boy bowed his head in insult.  
“You should say thank you, Bruce, I am praising you, ”said the boy, his head drooping lower, changing his words in a low, trembling voice. “Thank you, Master. ”  
“But you can’t serve me with a blow job like this, ”his voice cooled. “When the convoy stops for a break, you will practice oral sex on the accompanying guards until you learn to Deep Throat and get used to the smell of semen. Do You Hear Me? ”  
The boy opened his mouth and his mind went blank. He was just about to raise his head when he was hit by a whip. “First Lesson, don’t Make Me Teach You, Again and again, Little Bitch. ”The Whip was sticky with blood, “Don’t worry, they won’t touch you down there, they’ll only use your mouth, and I honestly don’t want you to be touched right now, but the fleet doesn’t have any dildos for you to practice on, so you’ll have to use the real thing. ”  
Bruce swallowed hard and bit his lip.  
“In a few days, Bruce, I Know You’re Smart, a dozen guards, and in a few days you’ll be as good as you’ve been eating for years, and then I'll let you serve me alone, okay? ”The voice softened, the man’s large hand cupped the boy’s boyish face, and with a gentle look and tears in his eyes, Bruce knew he had no choice but to yield.  
“Yes, Master. ”


End file.
